jealous like hell
by redprototype150
Summary: I sat there staring at the other side of the fire where Claire was with her arms around Caitlin. If looks could kill mine could massacre the whole los angles Claire was never like that with me and Caitlin is even closer to her then i ever was.
1. Chapter 1

Jealous like hell

I sat there staring at the other side of the fire where Claire was with her arms around Caitlin. If looks could kill mine could massacre the whole los angles.

Claire found Caitlin about 4 hours ago in an abandon gas station and the teenage girl hasn't left the redheads arms.

At first I knew I had nothing to worry about since we always find new people but this was different, this girl has never left Claire's side and even got closer to her then I have making me more jealous and anger.

Hell since its gotten dark they have cuddled together making me frown since Claire has never cuddled me but she's cuddling Caitlin. _I thought I was Claire's one and only kid guess not_

Narrowing my eyes and gritting my teeth hard and tightening my jaw as I continue to watch the little bitch get closer to Claire. _Why was I so jealous Claire was just a adult supervising me for protection nothing more._

_Why of all people I had to get a crush on the redhead what the hell is wrong with me she's old _

All I could do was sit there and watch them giggle and cuddle each other which was torture to me inside I was screaming but the outside I was a robot.

Tonight I was sitting with the adults watching so the slut doesn't try anything with Claire it was bad enough to watch them cuddle and laugh while feeding each other food. I felt like exploding in a thousand pieces.

Realising I was glaring at them again I turn around the campsite to see Carlos with mikey talking about computers and stuff.

I saw Alice looking at Claire with Caitlin to me and back like she knew I wanted to rip the girls head off.

Glancing past Alice to see Chris giving me a signature smile and moving around the fire I spot betty with LJ talking before betty give me a wink.

Shaking my head in confusion, I look back to see Claire nuzzling Caitlin's neck and giving her a Eskimo kiss before tickling her and laughing at her while I saw her hands all over her.

Knowing I was staring again I couldn't take it anymore, im going to bed.

Getting up from my chair and walking past the fire and towards the footpath

'Hey k you going to bed'? Hearing Claire's voice made me stop dead in my tracks but didn't turn around.

'Yeah I'm tired' I told her softy before continue to walk to my hotel room.

'Ok I'll be up there in a few minutes' she said to my back while I didn't stop walking away from the campfire.

Stuffing along the footpath I make my way over to number 12 before slowly opening it and stepping inside and closing the door with a soft click.

Turning around and walking towards one of the double beds I take off my shirt and jeans just leaving me in my boxes and bra. Slipping in the bed and signing as I felt sleep come to me.

I woke up to the sound of the front door opening and closing with footsteps more than more one person, knowing it was Claire and Caitlin.

'You have to be quiet Kmart is asleep' I heard Claire whisper quietly and then stood still.

'What what's wrong?'I heard Caitlin ask with worry.

'She never slept by herself she always slept in my bed with me and its weird cause she's in her own bed' she explained softy and confused.

I closed my eyes in fear ill let out a sob in depression at Claire for ignoring me half the day to look after Caitlin.

'Well maybe she has grown up and is older enough to sleep in her own bed' hearing Caitlin say that made me let out a breath in sadness.

'Yeah your right ha come on let's get you ready for bed' I heard her say quietly to her

I heard Claire taking off her boots and helping Caitlin into bed before joining her after a few minutes.

After 10 minutes went by before hearing their soft breathes telling me they are asleep.

I turned onto my back and turned my head to see Claire asleep with Caitlin cuddled into her middle making me turn away slowly and take a breath before closing my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Doing my chores to keep it out of my head

I woke up to the sound of my phone alarm going off, telling me it was 6:30 in the morning.

Rolling into my side and reaching over and pressing the snooze button and groaning, knowing I have to get up to do my chores.

Pushing myself out to get out of the single bed, I stumble over on my feet which have pins and needles and falling onto the hotel carpet with a bang. Listening to hear Claire swift and roll over making me let out a breath.

Lying there for a few minutes, finally waking up.

I stand up and gasp my iphone, stuff it in my jeans pocket and pick out a new t-shirt before throwing it on and picking my bag up and walking over to the front door trying to be silent. Only putting on one strap.

Turning I see Claire with Caitlin in her arms, cuddled up tightly while snoring softly making me frown before turning and opening the door.

Stepping outside I quietly close the door and walk with stiff legs in the cold early morning air.

Walking along the footpath and turning as I make my way over to Carlos trailer to get my wood spitter.

Rubbing my face with my hands, getting the sleep out of my eyes and I look around in the heavy fog hearing that everyone was still asleep in their vehicles.

Making my way past the school bus and Betty's ambulance I reach Carlos trailer attached to the army truck. Throwing my bag on the ground next to the wheel.

I pull back the cover and reach over and grab my axe before tying it back up and gasping my bag as I walk over to Chris's Ute.

Walking on the dry soft sand over to Chris's Ute I reach over and undo the tarp and place my bag next to the ute on the ground. Placing a log of wood standing up sideways and I place another piece of firewood on it.

Bringing the axe up over my shoulder I pull it down and aim it right in the middle of it and spit it in half before chucking it to the side and grabbing other one while the only sound is the axe cutting the firewood in half.

**I can't believe this is happening like fuck Claire is more open and physical with Caitlin but not me, it's like my invisible to her. Grabs another piece of wood and puts it in place.**

**I don't understand I thought Claire loved me**

Throwing the axe down and cutting the wood in one whole spit before throwing it to the side and grabbing another one.

**But she likes Caitlin more oh my god this is a fucking nightmare **

Pulling the axe down again and cutting the wood before throwing it in the pile to the side.

**What does she have that I don't? Hell it doesn't matter she's just an adult; she doesn't understand or care wow now I know not to trust them. **

**She's just like my own old man, soon as he gets someone new you're like nothing to them I bet you she gets shotgun in the front in the hummer on the drive today.**

Grabbing two pieces and swinging the axe down and cutting them both at the same time I let out a breath and kick the pieces of wood to the pile in anger and frustration.

Getting a couple more logs I cut them in a matter of seconds out of boredom and anger since I can't really express myself like everyone else.

Resting the axe on my right shoulder as I try to calm myself down slowly and looking up to see I only have a couple of logs left to cut for the campfire.

Wow I must have been really angry to almost finish to chopping up the wood.

**There's really nothing I can do about this, its best I keep my head down and be silent about all of this.**

Grabbing a few more large logs, I line them up before swinging the axe down and cutting one before doing the same to the other 3 and throwing the little pieces in the pile.

Leaning the axe against the Ute, I start to pick up the wood and place it back in the Ute for campfires.

'Hey Kmart your up and early?' turning around at the sound of my name being called I spot Chris walking over while putting his woodcutter jacket on with a brief smile.

'Aren't you cold Kmart it's like frostily out here and your wearing t-shirt and jeans' Chris told me as he come closer.

'No' muttered softly.

'Teenagers huh and you're up bright and early, may I ask why?' he blurted out bitterly before giving me a brief smile.

'Yeah I work better in the early mornings' I explained to him before bending down and grabbing a piece of wood and throwing it on the trailer.

'Oh right how come?' he asked me coming onto right side placing his elbows on the Ute leaning on it watching me do my chores.

Bending back down and standing up with a piece of wood in my hands, giving him a smile and a shrug before throwing the heavy thing into the back of the Ute.

'It's peaceful and I'm alone' I told him with a small smile before quickly grabbing another piece of wood so I wouldn't have to look at him.

'Maybe because your alone from a certain person?' almost dropping the wood from my hands at hearing him.

Throwing the last piece of wood into the Ute and seeing his smirk on his face with his head tited as if he knew something.

'I'm sorry' I said to him sounding stupid before he pulled the tray of the Ute and bolted it in before looking at my with his eyebrow rose.

'You're out here because you're ignoring and hiding away from my sister trust me you can't bullshit a bullshitter' Chris explained to me making my jaw drop at him so surprised he knew.

Letting out a chuckle knowing I'm caught in the dead traffic lights I leaned against the Ute and took a deep breath in realization.

Is it that obvious?' I asked shyly looking into his green eyes.

'No I only know because I did it as well and I think it actually got her attention back to me' he told me with a sad smile before giving my shoulder a soft shake.

Just as I was about to open my mouth to say something.

I got interrupted by a door closing and hearing footsteps to see Claire walking with Caitlin beside her. Before running straight into Claire when she saw me and Chris and stopped dead on the spot.

Bending my head down before giving Chris a small awkward smile, grabbing my axe and turning around and walking off to put my axe back in Carlos trailer.

Placing the axe on my right shoulder as I walk past the school bus and see the kids starting to get up.

Hissing as I grabbed the axe, bringing my hands up I notice there is blood on my inside of both of my hands with bits of wood and sprinters in the skin. Shit fucking sprinters

Gasping the axe I pull it in front of my and see there is a hand print of blood, shaking my head in shame.

Reaching the trailer I undo the tarp and carefully place my axe inside before covering it up.

Turning around and placing my hands in my pockets as I could see Claire talking to Chris by the Ute with Caitlin holding her hand.

Shaking my head in jealously I walk behind the front of the bus and see the kids playing a game of soccer.

Walking around them, I see Betty's ambulance beside the school bus near Chris's Ute where Claire was standing. Walking along the side of the bus I see betty talking to LJ before he give her a kiss and left her, jogging up to her, I could still see Claire talking with her brother.

Reaching Betty and giving her a wave.

'Hey betty I kind of err got sprinters from the axe this morning' I quietly explained to her before she nodded and mentioned me to follow her in to the ambulance.

Hearing her close the back doors and suggesting me to take a seat.

'Ok let me have a look' she asked nicely giving me a smile.

Carefully pulling my hands out of my jeans pocket I hold them out for her to see palms up.

'Oh ouch' she whispered softly.

'Yeah I umm would be thankful if you kept this between us and not say anything' I asked her shyly since I didn't want anyone to know especially Claire.

'Yeah sure hon' she replied with a nod before getting up and grabbing some bandages and some tweezes and some cleaning wipes with a bowl of clean water.

Sitting back down beside me she carefully pulled out the sprinters and putting them on a roll of paper before wiping the cuts clean and unwrapping the bandage packets and wrapping my hand in white clean bandage.

Putting the dirt wipes and sprinters in the bin, she turned and pulled out more sprinters in the other hand and cleaned it with two wipes before wrapping my other hand in white clean bandage.

Throwing all of the stuff in the bin she gives me a smile.

Sitting up and opening the backdoor and jumping from the vehicle before turning and seeing Claire standing there watching me with a cold stare.

'Is everything ok? She asked looking between me and Betty. Turning around to look at Betty and choosing to ignore Claire.

'Thanks betty' I tell her with a smile and going to turn around before I felt someone grip my shoulder with a painful grip making me gasp in surprise.

'What happen to your hands Kmart?!' Claire asked me with a strict voice. Before I could say something.

'Kmart!' turning away from Claire's burning eyes I see Carlos mentioning me over. Wow I was happy Carlos called me. Thank you Carlos

Shoving Claire's hand off my shoulder and turning around and walking past the campfire and bee lining to Carlos to see him kneeing next to the generator.

Shaking my head at him knowing it had something to do with the generator.

Reaching him and looking at him before he looked at me and shook his head in frustration.

'Yes Carlos?"I said to him before he looked at me.

'How do you turn it off?' he asked me confused looking at all of the buttons.

'You mean how to turn off the generator?'I asked with surprise he didn't know how to turn it off.

All he did was nod his head in silence making me roll my eyes at him. **Males**

Bending down and pressing the off switch before the generator stopped making it go silent before he chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

'Wow what would I be without you Kmart' he said in relief at having me here with him.

'I honestly don't know' I whispered truthfully.

'Thanks can you put it in the trailer for me' he asked me kindly with a smile before standing up and walking over to Mikeys van before I could reply.

Grabbing the handle of the generator and picking it up as I walk back over to Carlos trailer grunting and groaning at how heavy the thing was.

Seeing Claire sitting down with Caitlin in her arms eating breakfast with Chris and Alice before Alice spotted me and waved. Since I had my hands full I just nodded to her before picking up the pace to the trailer.

I had to put the thing down when I was halfway to the trailer; I waited a few seconds before picking it up and getting closer to the trailer.

Reaching the trailer I put the generator down and I opened the tarp before lifting it carefully into the trailer.

Taking a few breaths I spotted my axe and gasping it I pull it out before tying the tarp back on.

Walking around I open Carlos truck and reaching in and pulling out a t towel and softly closing the door. I walk back over to the camp fire with the bloody axe in my hands, smiling since I was kind of happy I had my axe with me.

Reaching the campfire I turn right and walk along the side of the school bus and side down against it, sitting in the sand.

Placing my axe on the ground to my right. Looking up I see Claire watching me with confusion with a scared and feared Caitlin in her arms while Alice just dropped her eyes to the ground and Chris was watching with wide eyes.

Placing my back to the bus, I grab my axe and hold it sideways and pulling the cloth of from my pocket, spitting on it and softly wiping the blood off.

'Is that blood?' I hear a frightened voice say.

Stopping my hand movement and glancing up to see Caitlin shaking in Claire's arms making me only smile even bigger.

'Yes what you haven't seen blood before'? I ask her in a dead voice making her eyes widen in shock.

Bending my head back down and continuing to clean my axe with careful wiping with the clean cloth.

'Have you ever seen Texas chainsaw massacre?' I asked the little girl calmly while glancing up to see her shake her head slowly.

'Well there was this slather house in 1974 in Texas where a family lived and his man who goes by the name of leather face who used to capture people and cut them to pieces with a chainsaw and would feed his family with human meat, as a disguise he cut the victims faces off and wore them as a mask so people couldn't see who he really was'' I told the story so smoothly making Caitlin drop her plate in complete fear at the whole story.

Smirking at her reaction.

'Caitlin it's not real Kmart is just trying to scare you she's just making it up don't listen to her' Claire said making me turn my head before looking down at my now cleaned axe.

'And you wanna know what the best part is'? I ask her before she give me a shakily nod.

'He was my brother' I told her calmly before holding my axe up and smiling at her.

Next thing she reached over Claire's lap and started dry reaching before she throws up her whole breakfast in chucks making me chuckle at her throwing up to fast.

'Damn it Kmart! Claire yelled at me making me only laugh more while she held Caitlin's hair back while she vomited.

After a few minutes she stopped and looked at me with anger in her eyes.

'I'm going to bloody kill you' she yelled before standing up and running at me. Standing up and keeping my axe in my left hand while she charges at me with fury.

'Caitlin don't!' Claire yelled out to her but all I could do was smirk.

Quickly turning sideways and ducking to her upcoming fist I push my arm under her stomach and flip her over my arm on to her back when she hit the ground.

She hit the ground with a hard thump before I knee down and press my axe hard against her throat making her gasp out in harrow breaths.

'Next time you try to touch me ill slit your throat and you will be dead before your body hits the ground' I told her in anger and impulse I kill her right now.

Getting up and lifting my axe up I walk over her before I start to hear her cry quietly.

Hearing heavy footsteps approaching Caitlin crying on the ground, stopping and walking over to Otto's truck with an axe in my hand.

'Hey Kmart' he greeted me kindly making me smile cheerful.

Hey' I mutter in a grunt since I was very confident about today.

You got any drinks for me' I asked him kindly as I could.

'Err I got a red monster with your name on it' he answered me with a smile giving me a wink.

Watching him reach into the back of the truck and hand me a red monster.

Thanks Otto' I say to him before he nodes his head.

Turning around and walking back to campfire, I see Caitlin crying softly in claries' arms while Chris and Alice glancing at Claire and to me in concern.

Taking a seat in one of the empty camping chair, placing my monster in my cup holder and looking up to see Claire staring daggers into me.

Looking down and opening my can of monster before taking a long slip before glancing up to still see Claire staring at me coldly.

'Something the matter Claire' I ask her with a smirk before taking another slip from my can.

'You told her a horror story and you threatened her with your axe' she told me with venom in her voice making me only smile wider.

'Well it was just a story and maybe she deserved it since she tried to attack me, I was only defending myself Claire' I explained to her in boredom since I was getting very bored with this conversion.

Taking another slip from my monster and watching Claire shake her head and not say anything.

'Whatever Kmart I don't want you anywhere near Caitlin, go get your stuff out of the hummer cause you're not travelling with us in the hummer anymore you can go with Carlos or in the bus' she told me before standing up and walking out without another glance my way.

Staying still after what she said, I was so shocked, Claire said no one could replace me and it just happened and she doesn't want me near her or in the hummer.

Standing up grabbing my can before kicking over the chair in anger before stomping off to the dictation of the hummer.

Seeing Claire place Caitlin in the front seat before grabbing something off the floor and throwing it on the ground, that's when I realise it was my backpack.

Jogging over to her before she sees me and tells Caitlin to lock the doors.

Rolling my eyes at her before Claire opens the back door and throwing my bags out.

'Hey! You're not joking Claire don't do this' I yelled at her in disbelief at what she's doing.

'Oh I'm doing this and if I see you ever near Caitlin again I will hurt you without lifting a finger!' she shouted at me in serious tone.

'So just like that you're replacing me with that slut!'I scream at her pointing to Caitlin in the front seat who was hiding in the hummer.

'No I'm not replacing you and she's not a slut Kmart' Claire shouted at me in anger.

'Wow so like that your kicking me out of the hummer' I asked her in disbelief at what was happening.

'Yes' Claire said before walking around and taking out my duffle bag and throwing it on the ground.

'She tried to attack me and you're taking her side? I yelled in frustration.

Yes don't come near me or near her let alone here with the hummer just stay away from me' Claire said before walking around the other side, opening the driver's door and jumping in before locking the doors making sign.

Picking up my bags before Claire drives off sending dust to me from behind.

'Hey jump in' turning my head I spot Chris in his Ute mentioning to hop in.

Quickly running over and putting my bags in the back cab before joining him in the front seat.


	3. hanging out with a adult

On my own for alone time

Jumping into Chris's ute after what happened with Claire, I felt like shit and I was replaced by Caitlin and I think its best I do some alone time to think about what I am going to do about this.

Chris was quiet the whole drive, knowing dead set he saw what happened outside near the hummer. He probably knew by the way Claire was throwing my bags out and driving off with Caitlin in the front seat, leaving me behind with dust.

But the drive was quiet and peaceful in a smooth double cab Ute 4x4 diesel.

I must admit the seats were very comfortable to sit on for a 4 hour drive, no sound besides the engine roaring with power and radio playing low music in the background.

I was thankful that Chris didn't bring Claire up and surprised he was so calm and quiet.

It was around 1:00 in the afternoon and we were still on the road, nobody talked though the radio maybe because everyone knew why the convoy leader was so silent.

Letting out a breath as I continue to stare out at the clean window, watching the dead trees and sand everywhere. So depressing.

'Hey Kmart look what I have that may cheer you up!' Chris told me with a excited voice, turning my head to see him holding 6 slab of jack Daniels in his hand waving it around with a smile on his face.

Giving him a smile for trying to cheer me up after his sister basely told me to fuck off and not go near her or Caitlin.

'Come on have a drink it will make you feel better' he continue to make me happy watching me and looking back at the road before looking back at me.

'I don't know Chris I really don't feel like it' I say to him surprise to hear a dry horse voice as my voice.

'Please just have a drink with me trust me' he said with a pout making me roll my eyes at him before reaching over and snapping the can off the slab before placing it in my lap, opening it before taking a small slip. It was a strong whiskey making me mouth burn with the favour.

Shallowing it and letting out a disgusting sound as the drink burns my throat.

'Here its better mixed with coke' he tells me making me turn to see him with two glasses in the cup holder and a big bottle of coke while he puts the cans on the floor.

Giving him my can, he pours half of it into one of the glasses before pouring coke into and spinning it around to get it mixed together.

He passed me my big glass of whiskey and started to pour his own before putting the coke and cans back into the esky.

Taking another small slip from my mixed drink, only tasting the coke more than the strong whiskey I started to gulp it down before putting my glass down for another one.

'Kmart I know what Claire did and I know you must be alone and not being able to trust an adult after what she did to you but I'm here if you ever need to talk or whatever, I'm with you and I'm going to help you' Chris explained to me slowly in calm words looking at me sideways before stopping at a intersection and turning right and glancing back at me.

'Thanks Chris you're probably the coolest adult I know and right now I just need to be alone for awhile' I told him softly in a sad voice looking at him and giving him a brief smile.

Chris we are stopping about 3 miles up at car park and set up camp for the night and tomorrow we are walking into a shopping centre which has a food store, car store and clothing stores' Carlos voice boomed though the radio making Chris finish his drink before putting it in the cup holder.

'Yes rogger that Carlos' Chris replied though the radio before looking at me and smiling.

Slowly putting the break on, Chris turned right into an abandon car park which had two levels.

'Wow nice cars here, maybe you can keep one' Chris told me with a smirk making me snap around at him in surprise.

'What really I'm allowed to have and drive my own car' I asked him in excitement and shock.

'Yeah but we make a deal Kmart' Chris explained to me before slowing down and turning into a park before turning off the engine and looking at me.

Nodding my head in understanding at what he was saying.

'We spend at least 2 hours together and it doesn't have to be sitting around the campfire, we can go for a walk and talk or we could watch a movie in mikey's van' he told me while explaining it could be anything as long as we are together.

'Ok'I tells him nodding my head after the information he explained to me.

'Second you help me with my Ute, like changing batteries or placing in some TV monitors and do chores with or for me like unpacking the generator, getting petrol for the vehicles?' he continued to tell me with a nod after every rule.

'Yes ok got it' I tell him again in understanding.

'Third I help you with your car, like fixing the seats or putting in some speakers' he explained to me giving me a smile.

'Yeah ok cool thanks I can live with that but why do you want to spend time with me?' I asked him confused why he wanted to spend time with me.

'My cousin was autistic with ADHD and I know how hard it is for them and I notice you can't sit still and sometimes you don't look at anyone, you like being alone' he told me calmly making my jaw drop at him.

'If you know does anyone else know?'I asked scared if anyone else knew.

'No only me Claire is just too busy to see in between the lines' he told me with a smile.

'Oh' I say in surprise.

'Yeah so I thought it would help talking and hanging out and stuff' he told me sound a little awkward about this.

'Thank you Chris' I tell him shyly with a smile on my face.

'Ok so that's the deal then' he said happily before shaking my hand making me laugh at him. Seeing him put the handbrake on.

'Ok so you go find a car you like and just use this to open it' he instructed me by step.

Grabbing the crowbar from his hands and looking at it in my hands.

'See what needs to be done and I'll write a list down so tomorrow we will get the stuff me need from super cheap auto' he told me with a smile.

Taking out the keys and giving me a nod before he leaves me alone in the Ute.

Smiling before I open the door and jump out and look around the big car park, looking around I see the yellow hummer on the other far side of us and seeing Claire walking with Caitlin at her side.

I saw Otto's tanker and Carlos army truck with Betty's ambulance, turning my glance I spot a couple Holden's and fords on the left of everyone's vehicles.

Walking over the little garden and back onto the concrete I see a big ute but I didn't want a ute and walking past another 3 cars turning my head I see a black dodge over the other side about 8 steps from the hummer.

Walking over to it, getting a closer look I see it's a black challenger, looking at the wheels I see they are red and black making me smirk.

It had dark tinted windows so you couldn't see inside it, looking down at the crowbar, I drop it on the ground and pulling my little bag of pick locket tools before stooping and leaning down and pulling on the handle before the door opened. Sweet it's unlocked.

Putting the tools back in my jeans pocket.

Quickly looking inside, all the seats were black with leather and a little bit gray on the inside of the doors with sports petals and a big touch screen computer with radio.

Checking the back seat for anything but I saw nothing and it was clean too.

Stepping in and seating in the driver's seat, closing the door before I see the keys, turning them before the car roared with power. Quickly turning it off I smile.

Hearing a knocking at the window, I open the door to see Chris standing smiling before bending down and looking inside with a smirk.

'Wow nice pick dodge challenger!' he says impressed by my choice of cars.

'Yeah and nothing needs to be fixed it's in perfect condition' I tell him excited.

'Hell yeah you know we could put a 8 inch TV on the side and wield it to the roof of the car and you can play videogames and watch movies' Chris explained to me looking into the back and back to me.

'Really?' I yelled in amazement

'Yeah and we could make the front seats move farther so you can have me in here with you' he told me with a big smile before giving me a wink.

'Awesome thanks Chris' I tell him with a smile.

'Ok just let me hold onto the keys so we don't lose them and I brought us over some lunch' he told me reaching over and taking out the car keys and putting them into his pants pocket.

Before closing the door and walking around to the other side and opening the door, jumping into the soft leather seat and closing the door.

Watching him as he handed me a box of potato chips and a dirt coke before grabbing his.

'You spill it your cleaning it' I warned him not wanting to spill anything in my new car.

'Yeah yeah relax' he told me with a nod. Opening my box of chips I start to chew them before taking a slip of my coke.

'Also got dark tinted windows' I told him before grabbing a handful of chips and putting them in my mouth'.

'Yes only sports cars and limo's have dark tinted windows' he explained to me making me learn something today.

Tomorrow morning after we do our chores, ill grab out bags and empty them in the ute and we take two work trolleys I got in the back, so we better make most of one trip, first we will hit the groceries store and then clothing and to super cheap auto' he told me before taking a bite out of his burger and drinking a slip of his soda.

'How big are the trolleys?' I asked him since I was low on clothes before eating more chips.

'They are work trolleys and the shops are just past this car park so it's not long' Chris told me looking at me before finishing off his burger.

I nodded before taking the last chip and giving the rubbish to Chris who placed it in his bag and throwing it outside and closing the door.

'We could get a steering wheel cover and a car cover, new seat covers and some new CDs, music and stickers' Chris told me with a smile on his face.

'Lots of stickers' I corrected him with a smirk.

'Yes and a new number plate and accessories for inside' he mentioned to me with a nod.

'So what now?' I ask him

'Well there's a storm coming so Carlos ordered everyone into their vehicles until tonight when the storm passes' he told me nodding before a thunder stuck and then it started to rain onto the car.

**What fucking hell im going to be bored.**

'But I did bring my laptop in here because I know the storm is going to be for about 2-3 hours so we can just watch movies' Chris told me bringing his laptop on top of the dashboard before started to adjust my seat back while he did the same.

Oh and put these on the windows so it will stop the sun coming in' Chris explained to me before handing me a window shade, quickly sticking it to my window and to the small one, the car got darker making it look like the movies.

Lethal weapon 2?' Chris asked as he started to stroll though his movies.

'Yeah I haven't seen it' I told him softly before taking off my shoes and putting my feet on the dashboard.

'Oh and here's a blanket so we don't get cold and I brought some popcorn' he told me before placing the big fur blanket over both of us and putting the popcorn in the cup holder.

Putting on the movie, the movie started making me forget about the rain and storm.

Chris I must admit is pretty cool to hang out with.


	4. Chapter 4

Watching movies to pass the time

We sat in my new car for about 3 hours spending time watching movies off Chris's laptop.

We first watched lethal weapon 2, it was so funny when the black guy was stuck on the toilet because it had a bomb on it and at the end when Riggs was angry and pulled the house apart with his truck.

The second movie was called shrooms, it was about a group of students collecting mushrooms and eating them and one of the girls thinks there's a killer but in the end she killed them all because she took the worse mushrooms and it give her second vision.

By the time we finished that move it was around 4:00 in the afternoon.

Deciding to play another movie because it wouldn't hurt.

Chris got to choose it and the movie was called conjuring, it was about a ghost story fucked up film with witches.

After we finished that it was still raining and the storm hadn't left for the afternoon.

'Guys I think we should just sleep this one and in the morning the rain will be dried up' Carlos voice boomed though the radio.

Giving Chris a look before we sat back and continued to watch movies for the rest of the night.

How many movies have you got?'I asked him scared that he wouldn't have enough to watch.

'Over 100' he told me with a smirk.

'And how much battery do you have left' I asked him while looking at the screen.

'50%' he answered with a frown.

'What will we do after the laptop dies? I asked him with a concerned voice.

'Sleep' he explained to me with a lazy grin.

'Claire asked me where you were when I got us lunch' Chris told me with a soft voice giving me a smile.

'Maybe because she was wondering if I was far away from her as she told me to be.' I explained to him while rolling my eyes.

'Or she missed your presence?' he reasoned carefully.

'I doubt that' I grunt in amusement

'I believe she does' he continued with a smirk.

'I don't think so Chris' I said blankly.

'Claire has been looking at us since the storm started and hasn't slept' Chris explained slowly while looking in the review mirror.

'What?'I said confused and shocked, turning around to look through the back windscreen to see a dark figure in the front driver's seat in the yellow hummer about 8 feet away before seeing them move.

'Yes' Chris said causing me to turn back around to see him cleaning his knife.

'Maybe to check that I'm not going to slit Caitlin's throat like I said I was' I told him shaking my head annoyed.

'Or she just likes to keep an eye on you because she loves you' he continued with a deep breath.

Grunting loudly at hearing him say the L word making me chuckle softly.

Chris turning and looking at me with raised eyebrows.

'Or she just wants to keep a eye on me to know where I am so she can keep Caitlin away from me' I explained to him before leaning forward and turning up the volume, trying to ignore his stares at my action.

Watching the movie the name I don't know of before Chris leans forward and shuts the screen making me gasp at him.

'What the fuck Chris?' I yelled angry at he was talking about Claire to me when I'm still upset about it.

'She has been stealing glances at you all day Kmart' Chris told me looking at me dead in the eyes making me uneasy.

'Yeah she does that and she's always been a starer Chris' I explained to him looking at him before looking back out the window.

'You don't think it's weird, so you have noticed' Chris asked me sounding surprise I knew Claire was glancing at me every few minutes.

'No she's just being protected around Caitlin that's all Chris and can I please watch a movie in peace or is that too much to ask for? I told him before asking nicely as I could.

'So cuddling Caitlin around the fire, sleeping in the same bed and holding her hand is being protecting? Chris explained to me with questions in his eyes.

'No not really but she's like 14' I told him with a growl.

'16' he corrected me giving me look.

'Yeah whatever she probes just throws herself at Claire and Claire has no choice but to go along with it' I explained to him without showing too much emotion.

'Kmart you're the only one who really got to get her soft side to come out' Chris told me with a sad smile.

'Yeah but Claire is more open and physical with Caitlin Chris' I told him with a sad smile not knowing what was going on.

'But you haven't seen half of the story my gorgeous girl' Chris told me with a big smile making me tilt my head up in confusion.

'Remember when we were talking outside while you finished chopping up the wood?' Chris asked me quietly.

Nodding my head at him, wanting to know where this was going.

'Well when Claire walked out of the hotel and spotted you she stopped dead in her tracks while looking at you and Caitlin ran into her before catching what Claire was staring at' Chris explained in excitement and hope.

Yeah so?' I said lamely.

'Kmart she was staring at you' Chris continued to try to make me understand all of this.

'Yes she does that' I said to him before he shook his head.

'But looking at you like she was proud and relieved to see you' Chris continued to explain.

Thinking about what Chris was saying, remembering at the look she was giving me that I couldn't quite figure it out but it wasn't a cold stare. I've been going at this all wrong.

'And get this when you left to put your axe away, she came up and asked what we were talking about, while telling me she was a bit surprised, sounding upset when she found you in your own bed last night' Chris explained giving me flashbacks of it.

Titling my head before realising she did care about me.

'When she started to talk about you, Caitlin grabbed her hand for a few seconds before Claire pulled away looking uncomfortable about it' Chris told me with a toothy grin.

'And when she saw you jumping into betty ambulance, she was worried and walked over before telling Caitlin to go get her food because she didn't want her to follow her' Chris continue to put the puzzles together in my head.

'And when I ignored her she was hurt because she knew I was upset about the whole Caitlin thing' I said putting all of the stuff together.

Looking up to see Chris nodding his head in knowledge.

'And when you sat down with your axe, she knew you were deeply confused and frustrated' Chris continue to let me figure it all out by myself.

'So she did the only thing she could do was to push you away so you wouldn't get hurt as much' Chris told me sadly.

Feeling a single tear roll down my cheek at the whole confession about all of the things I missed.

''Kmart, she loves you and I know you love her back' Chris said with confidence.

'Yeah if I was only easy to tell her' I muttered in agony.

'I have a few ideas to grab her attention to you more and get her to talk to you' Chris said with a smirk.

'No she won't, she hates me' I tried to reason with him.

'If she hates you why hasn't she stopped staring at you Kmart? Chris asked me softly.

'Because she feels bad about what happen this morning' I explained to him.

'No because she loves you and wants to talk to you, be with you' Chris continued to explain to me making me only run a hand though my hair in stress.

'She wants to make it right Kmart' he said before opening the laptop back up.

'Hey Chris?' I called his name shyly.

'Yeah'

'Thanks for the talk and stuff' I thanked him awkwardly.

'It's alright now enough of girls and feelings, movie time' Chris yelled waving his hands around in drama making me chuckle at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Jealous like hell

Chapter 5

I slowly woke up to the sound of birds singing while the sun was shining on my face brightly.

Opening my eyes before getting blinded by the hot sun in my eyes, turning my head I spot Chris beside me sleeping quietly.

Closing my eyes again turning over and getting comfortable again.

Just as I was enjoying the sun on my face, warming me up after a cold stormy night.

I felt vibrations in the ground making us move slightly.

Frowning thinking it was because I slept funny though out the night but when the car bounced.

Suddenly making me and Chris shot up awake, alert looking at each other before looking behind us to the road we came from.

Seeing dust in the distance before feeling more vibrations in the ground making me look around the car seeing the drinks shaking before falling out of the cup holders onto the floor making me glance up to Chris in confusion.

'Chris?' I called him getting scared by the hearing running feet making the car shake uncontrollably.

'Shit it's a stampede!' move Kmart!' Chris yelled with fear, pushing me into the passenger's seat and jumping into driver's seat before grabbing the keys and turning the engine on before I hear the others turn there's on.

Quickly putting my seatbelt on before glancing to see the bus with the hummer driving past us with Carlos behind.

'It's a stampede everyone get in under the car park now!' Carlos ordered into the radio before Chris reverses and puts it into drive before flooring it full speed following the hummer into the dark under shade car park.

Before looking in the review mirror and seeing my drawing box fall out of the trunk. Without thinking.

'Shit my drawing box!' I yell before quickly undoing my seatbelt, opening the door and jumping out onto the concrete road.

'Kmart!' I hear Chris yell before looking up and seeing the ambulance swerve past me to avoid hitting me, quickly rolling over to let Mikey drive past me fast.

Getting up on my feet and seeing my drawing box about 9 feet away from me and just seeing more dust before seeing a big guy with an axe in his hand followed by 50 other zombies running with him.

Sprinting to the box and grabbing it before bending and spinning around and running like hell while hearing them moaning and grunting behind me making me run faster.

Seeing Chris and Claire with Carlos and Alice with a gun in her hand pointing behind me with the others mentioning me to hurry up.

'Hurry up Kmart' Chris yelled out to me while the others lined up in position for action.

'She's not going to make it' Carlos yelled in fear looking behind me at the big herd behind me.

'Yes she is' Alice said before pointing the gun above my head before pulling the trigger.

Hearing it shoot past me before hitting one of the zombies in the head.

Looking behind me and seeing the axe man step on Chris's Ute crushing it like an insect. Poor Chris

Turning back around and quickly jumping into the car park doors before hearing the door and the building falling in after me crushing the herd while I went flying towards the windscreen of the hummer. The box sliding from my hands across the room.

Smashing though it when I hit it, falling into the front of the hummer before rolling over and falling onto the ground in silence and groaning it pain.

'Kmart'! Chris yelled out in alarm, running over to me trying to see if I was ok.

'Oh shit' LJ swore loudly at the sight of the smashed windscreen of the hummer

'Fuck' Carlos cursed while running over to Kmart with Betty close with him.

'I'm fine' I rushed out trying to sound normal.

Feeling warm hands on my face trying to wake me up from my little nap I was about to have.

'Quickly get her in the ambulance now' Betty shouted to Carlos and Chris.

Feeling Chris pick me easy up in his arms before carrying me over to the ambulance.

Passing shocked Claire with a scared Caitlin beside her.

'Sorry about the hummer Claire I'm really sorry' I muttered to her in agony since I broke her car.

Totally forgetting about my drawing box.

Getting into the back of the ambulance with Chris carrying me in his strong arms.

Hearing Betty close the doors before running around and grabbing things while Chris lied me down on the bed carefully not wanting to put me in anymore pain.

'Kmart don't you dare close your eyes you hear me stay awake for me ok' Betty told me pushing my head around to stop me from falling asleep.

'Chris you should go and check if Claire is ok' Betty said to me with a sad smile before hearing him get up and leave before closing the door.

Feeling her pull out bits of glass in my face before wiping it with a towel and putting some band aids on my face softly, one was a butterfly one and two others were white and one other was a stretchy one.

'Really I'm fine Betty it didn't hurt I'm not in any pain' I tried to explain to her before couching up some blood onto my clothes.

'Like hell you are but you're a strong girl, you went flying into a windscreen and you haven't cried once' Betty told me with a smile before cleaning the blood off my chin and lips.

Feeling her pull more glass out of my arms before wrapping them up in white clean bandages while doing the same with the other one and doing my chest. Too tired and sore to care about her taking off my t-shirt.

'All done baby girl' Betty said with a small smile before stoking my hair softly, slowly falling asleep in her ambulance.

After Betty put a warm heated blanket on Kmart and picking up her blood strained clothes, quietly opening the doors before steeping out to see Carlos talking to Alice with Chris talking softly to his sister.

Carlos seeing Betty get out of the ambulance, walking over to her with worry.

'Is she ok?' he asked her concern for the teenager.

'Yes she's fine just a little gashed up but she's sleeping now' Betty explained the girl's health to him with a nod.

'Ok that's good, Alice how long do you think this building is going to hold off the horde of zombies out of here?' Carlos asked Alice who walked up beside them with Chris and Claire behind her.

'Well half of the building collapsed on them so I would say maybe a day or two before they realise there is more ways to get into this underground car park' Alice told him with a nod.

'Good we can just have breakfast first and wait til Kmart wakes up and then we will go shopping' Carlos told the adults with a firm nod.

'What about my truck? It's crushed' Chris exclaimed sad about his truck being crushed.

'Well I'm sure Kmart will help you find and fix a new one' Carlos told him with a smile.

'I have no trolleys to place the items on' Chris continued to explain to Carlos he lost everything in the stampede.

'Super cheap auto have big work trolleys Chris' Alice reminded the guy.

'Yes ok so first we will all hit the supermarket and get all of the food, store it in Otto's truck and then unload and go to the clothing store, get clothes unload them in the cars and go to super cheap auto and come back and chill for the rest of the day' Carlos ordered them step by step while looking at each one of them.

'Yeah I like that' Chris and LJ agreed nodding while the others just nodded silently.

'Here's Kmart clothes, they are soaked with blood but I have a blanket on her at the moment' Betty told Chris, giving him the blood strained clothes.

'Oh I'll give her some of my old shirts and jeans' he told her before walking over to the dodge challenger next to the hummer.

'I will keep an eye on Kmart' Betty said before walking back to the ambulance leaving the others without another word.

'Mikey will set up the cameras in the mall so we aren't totally blind' Carlos told Claire and Alice.

'I'll go and remove the smashed windscreen' Claire said blankly before walking away from the others.

'I'll go help her' Alice told Carlos before following Claire to the smashed hummer.

'Otto can you please serve breakfast I'm hungry' Carlos yelled to Otto before he started to unpack the truck.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to feeling uncomfortable on the bench in the ambulance.

Opening my eyes slowly as I look around and spot Betty in the chair beside the bed reading before glancing up and seeing me awake, smiling she placed her book down and standing over to me.

'Hey your awake, how are you feeling?' she asked softly while adjusting the blanket over my sore cold body.

'Sore like I got hit by a car' I answered with a smirk before glancing down and noticing I was only in bra and pants with only the blanket covering my naked chest. Blushing at me being half naked.

'Well yes you did smash into a windscreen' Betty said with a frown before giving me a brief smile.

'Yes and that happened to be Claire's yellow hummer' I said in disappointment and guilt while feeing damn right ashamed of myself, looking down in anguish. Of all cars in the car park, I had to hit Claire's favourite hummer. She probably hates me more now.

'Hey it's alright, Claire isn't angry with you and it's not your fault Kmart' Betty told me placing her hands on my shoulders, making me look into her eyes.

Trying to reassure me everything is ok making me feel less terrible about smashing the convoy's leader's favourite hummer.

Giving her small smile before we both turned to the sound of the doors opening to reveal a happy Chris.

'Knew I could hear 2 voices talking' Chris explained jumping in and handing me a blue flannel shirt.

'Just keep an eye on her and may be a good idea not to walk so much' Betty told me before smiling at me.

'It's alright, I'll put her in a shopping trolley' Chris explained to Betty with a smirk.

Chuckling at him, missing his voice and slowly sitting up on the bench while Chris pulled the blanket off my body.

Quickly covering my chest with my arms very shy with Chris in here and I'm half naked, starting to feel hot in the face I knew I was blushing.

Grabbing the shirt from my hands, turning to see Betty jump out of the ambulance before catching Alice with Carlos smoking and talking. But no Claire.

Turning to see Chris unbutton the shirt before placing the sleeve in my left arm and doing the same to my right, lining it up and buttoning it all back up with a smile.

Hissing as I moved my right arm to turn around before holding it in pain.

Feeling strong hands pick me up from the bench easily and placing my head on Chris's shoulder in relief.

Carefully steeping down from the ambulance before walking over to Carlos and Alice with me in his arms.

'Oh look who's up' turning my head to see Carlos giving me a big smile before taking a puff from his cigarette.

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes before giving Carlos a weak smile, trying to wake up.

'Hey special k' Alice greeted me with a smirk before giving me a wink making me turn around to hide the coming blush.

'Yeah she just woke up, Betty said not for her to walk around too much' Chris explained to the army guy and the badass chick.

Shaking me gently in his arms making me yawn tiredly.

'Yeah you would be sore from the chest down' Alice agreed with Chris while Carlos nodded.

'Yeah no shit Sherlock Holmes' I told her with annoyce.

Hearing Carlos chuckle while Alice quietly laughing with Chris shaking in fits.

'Oh we have missed you Kmart' Carlos told me with a chuckle. Feeling Chris squeeze me softly making me blush.

'So what are we doing'? I asked them confused why everyone was standing around, talking.

Turning around I spot Otto with the kids, reading books and looking over to the hummer I see Claire leaning against the hood, talking to Betty while Caitlin was nowhere.

'Well since you're up we are heading to the groceries, load food and unpack in our cars' Carlos explained to me calmly before walking over to Betty who was with Claire'

'Alright I'll just put you in the car while I get us a trolley' Chris told me, walking away from Alice and turning around to the black challenger.

Nodding my head as I yawned again against Chris's shoulder, feeling him bend down and open the door before carefully placing me in the passenger's seat.

Standing up for a while checking I wasn't going to fall out of the car, seeing him turn around and seeing another pair of feet come into view.

'Hey I just got to grab a trolley for Kmart, can you like stand here with her so she doesn't fall and hurt herself' Chris explained to the person, making me frown to think who he was talking to.

'Yeah sure' replied the person sounding ok with it.

'Thanks Claire' Chris said making me gasp at hearing Claire's name before seeing him give her a hug and walking off with Carlos and Alice with chase.

Watching Claire bend down and sit against the side of the car to me right, only getting a side view of her face, she turns and glances at me before looking at the ground.

'Kmart I'm not angry at you for smashing the hummer' Claire said heartbroken glancing at me before looking away.

'Well you should be' I whispered softly feeling really bad about the whole hummer thing.

'No because I'm glad it was you and not a mindless zombie' she told me with a smile.

'But it's the hummer' I explained to her.

'Kmart it's just a car, I'm not worried and don't care about the hummer' she said upset about me.

Looking down from her watery eyes to stare at the car floor.

'I care about you' the hummer can be fixed easily, but you no I can't lose you' Claire continue to tell me with emotion in her voice.

Feeling her glaze on me, turning to see her giving me a sad smile before gasping my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

'What about Caitlin' I muttered bitterly.

'What about her, forget Caitlin Kmart I'm talking about you' Claire explained to me.

'Yeah that's kinder hard to forget when I'm replaced' I spat out in anger. Looking up to see Claire's shocked face.

'I'm not replacing you Kmart' Claire yelled in frustration.

'By the looks of it you are' I told her looking away from her.

'Hey Claire can I get tiny teddies' snapping my eyes up to see Caitlin standing over Claire with a innocent smile on her face, making me want to punch it off.

'Yeah if there is any left' Claire answered her with a smile before she jumped on Claire, giving her a hug making me grunt and roll my eyes at her.

Seeing Caitlin look up giving me a cold look while Claire looked away awkwardly.

'Wow I would say it's good to see you but I would be lying, you should of died when you smashed the hummer' Caitlin told me with hate making me look away not wanting to make this any worse than it should be.

'Caitlin!' that's nasty and it's not Kmart's fault' Claire shouted at Caitlin making me smile at her for standing up for me.

'It's not her fault, she broke the windscreen Claire, she broke your hummer the one you love so much' Caitlin told Claire with surprise in her voice while pointing a finger at me.

'Yes she did but it was an accident and I forgive her, it's just a car Caitlin I'm just more concern for Kmart since she won't be able to walk for a few days' she explained to Caitlin making me blush at the truth while Caitlin just looked pissed.

'Well maybe she deserved it when she smashed into the hummer' Caitlin yelled out making everyone look at us, looking down awkwardly.

'Ok that's it' watching Claire stand up and grab Caitlin, pulling her away from me over to the hummer which didn't have the smashed windscreen anymore. All I could do was smirk and blush knowing she's in deep shit from Claire.

'Hey how did you go' glancing up to see Chris walking over with a shopping trolley in front of him before stopping to the side of the car.

'Fucking amazing' I told him with a big smirk. He turned around at hearing my choice of words before chuckling and bending down and taking out the rubbish in the trolley.

'Don't swear and really what did she say'? Laughing at him telling me off for cursing.

'Well she forgives me about smashing the car and she doesn't care about the hummer, she cares and is more concern about me before Caitlin came over and started saying I should of died when I broke the hummer' I carefully explained to him with a smile.

'Well that's great good work and wait Caitlin said that?! Chris asked in disbelieve with wide eyes.

'Yeah but Claire dragged her away over to the hummer' I told him with a toothy grin.

'That's my sister for you' he said with a smile before bending down and picking me up from the car and carefully placing me in the trolley.

All I could do was smirk.

Pushing me towards where the others were circled waiting for everyone, smiling when I saw Caitlin staring daggers at me before Claire made her turn around to face the front.

'Ok so we all set' Carlos yelled while getting nods and I give him a thumbs up with a cheeky smile.

Chuckling and mentioning us to follow him.

'Ok so Mikey will stay here and watch the cameras set up in the mall to keep us posted' Carlos yelled out as he pointed to Mikey in the news van.

'We are packing food and coming back to unload it in the vehicles' Carlos continue to explain the plan to the convoy.

Watching Carlos turn around and starting to walk to the front mall automatic siding doors.

Feeling Chris push me forward in the trolley before giving me a pat on the back when I saw Caitlin walking with Claire at front with Carlos while Alice walked with us.

Chris slowing down making everyone walk past us and into the shopping mall, frowning why he slowed down.

'We are slow and I think it's best to let everyone else in front of us so we don't slow them down' Chris told me while giving my shoulder a gentle shake before pushing me up the rams and into the shopping mall.

Catching Alice standing in front of Coles while seeing everyone running around gasping things off the shelves.

Glancing up at me in the trolley with Chris pushing me gentle and smiling.

'No need to wait up Alice' I told her with a small smile before she returned it.

'Oh but I want to, I know it sucks not to be able to walk' she explained to me with a smirk before walking in the entrance line and letting us get by.

'What should we get first?' Chris asked while staring down at me in thought.

'Drinks' I told him while Alice nodded in agreement.

'Yes I'm with Kmart, everyone is going for the food' Alice told us while glancing down to see people walking around with trolleys full of food.

'Alright drinks it is' Chris shouted making me laugh while Alice just shook her head.

Pushing me past line 1, 2 and 3, 4 before turning and pushing me down line 5, 6 before getting lost in the thousands of shelves of soft drink, sports drinks, energy drinks and juices, water.

Stopping the trolley before I glace to see Chris pick up a box of 30 coke coca cans while Alice picked up a another box of 30 coke zero and placing it in the trolley, resting my legs on them with a smile.

Quickly lifting up my upper body as Chris places the other box in the trolley, sitting back on the boxes of cans.

Pushing the trolley down a few steps before Chris grabs 4 bottles of dry ginger ale.

Alice grabbing the last two bottles of raspberry soft drink and lime, passionfruit before throwing it in the trolley with me.

Placing the bottles in so we can put more stuff in.

Chris walking over and grabbing a box of 10 pasito while Alice grabbed a box of creamy soda before gently putting it in the trolley giving me a smile.

Chris throwing a box of Pepsi in with a smirk and putting another box of Pepsi max in before stopping and noticing there wasn't much room.

'Err I believe we need another trolley' he said with a frown.

'Way ahead of you' both turning to see Alice smiling with another trolley in front of her.

Holding my arms up as Alice walked over to me, picked me up easily before gently placing me in the other empty trolley with smile, turning me around and turning to see Chris pushing the other trolley full of soft drink.

Watching Chris place another box of raspberry cans in his trolley before we reached the end of the lane.

Looking left and right before Alice glances down and flashes me a smile.

'Where to next Kmart? She asked me a grin.

'Lollies!' I yell with excitement making both of them laugh.

Turning the trolley left and walking past 3 lanes before going down lane 12 and feeling like I died and went to heaven with all of the lollies in the racks.

Alice pushing me a few steps before walking over and grabbing a packet of mike bottles, strawberries and cream packet and chocolate fan tales before throwing them in my trolley sending me a smirk.

Turning to catch Chris grabbing a packet of snakes, sherbet fizzer packet and time out packet, throwing it in with my trolley.

Watching Alice walking back to me with 4 packets of chocolate raspberry bullets and candy sticks, sour worms and throwing them into the trolley, filling up my legs with packets of lollies.

Chris walking over and dropping 10 packets of marshmallows in the trolley making me gasp at the coldness of the packets while he just smirked at my reaction.

Seeing Alice walk back up to the trolley with 13 packets of candy rolls before gently placing them in the trolley with me giving me a smile making me blush.

Bitting my lip and smiling at her thank you since she was gentle when she placed it all in.

Watching her turn around and walk over to grab more, glazing my eyes over her curved smooth ass making me smirk when she bent down giving me a good view to catch a red thong.

Jumping to see Chris staring at me with an eyebrow raised before quickly looking down to see he threw in.

3 Packet of Milky ways and another 4 packet of mars bars.

Glancing up at the sound of approaching footsteps to see Alice watching me with amusement before dropping 10 whole boxes of Mentos making me chuckle, seeing blue mint and green spearmint before glancing up in confusion of how she knew my favourite types.

Totally not noticing Chris walk up and throw in 4 packets of kit Kats and milky bars. Looking down to see what he threw in before looking up and seeing Alice gone over to get more lollies.

'Was she angry because I looked down?'

Chris coming back over with 10 packets of skittles and another 8 packets of sour skittles.

Smiling at him since today was going my way since the hummer.

Catching Alice throwing in some redskins and 20 packets of nerds without glancing up at me making me frown. Yeah she's upset, fucking hell.

Watching Chris Walking back over and dropping 8 packets of sour worms 5 packets of sour stripes.

Not looking at him since I don't know how I was going to explain to Alice why I looked down without sounding self-centred.

Seeing 6 packets of pure mint Mentos get dropped in the trolley and 7 spearmint pure metros with another 19 packets of extra white gum throned in the trolley, filling half my legs now.

Letting out a stressed breath.

Next thing I feel soft warm fingers lifting my chin up to meet Alice's pale blue eyes.

Shallowing thickly as she leaned forward towards my left ear, making me shiver her breath getting me Goosebumps.

'I forgive you' she whispered so quietly in my ear only me hearing it before she softy kissed my ear and give me anther smile, turning around and walking away.

Glancing up to see Chris throwing 20 packets of 5 gums in all green and red, blue before he bent down and rustled my hair making me groan at him since he made my hair worse which he only laughed in return.

Before Alice leaned forward and threw in green, blue and red extra gum in all 3 packets while standing in front of the trolley with empty hands with Chris.

'Where to now commando"? Chris asked in a false army voice while saluting to me.

Laughing at him while Alice did the same.

'Bread to the braked goods soldiers' I ordered him in a leader voice.

Quickly running around and pushing me in the trolley before Chris starts to speed up making me laugh at how fast we were going with Alice close by.

Drifting a corner and pushing me down the big lane before stopping behind me, letting go of the trolley making me roll down to the bakers bend.

'Whoa' I yelled in enjoyment at me rolling down in the trolley, getting a few weird looks from the other convoy members making me smile.

Slowing down as I stop in front of a shelf of white bread.

Turning to see Chris jogging after me before stopping and leaning over and throwing 3 loaf of bread in the trolley.

Alice stopping beside me with a smile, placing cheese rolls in and something else.

'Where do now?' Alice asked me while Chris stood at attention.

'Energy drinks and I'm done for groceries' I explained to both of them with a weak smile.

'No you need healthy fresh food Kmart not a couple of red bulls and some lollies' Chris told me while crossing his arms giving me a hard look.

'But I hate grocery shopping' I whined to them making Alice chuckle while Chris just give me a signal smile.

Reaching up and rubbing my sore red eyes feeling very exhausted from all of the shopping.

'You're tired alright we will get you your energy drinks and you can have a nap while we do the rest of the shopping, how does that sound?' Chris explained to me with a grin.

Nodding my head before rubbing my sore eyes again.

Walking behind me and gently pushing me out of the baked area and walking back down a lane walking past 8 lanes before turning down one.

Feeling Chris stop in front of the stacked cans of sports drinks.

'Ok err just point to which ones' Chris explained to me blankly.

Pointing to all of monster energy resealable cans before he and Alice grabbed all of the ones before dropping them into the trolley making me giggle as the coldness tickled my legs.

Pointing to all of the mothers, before he and Alice cleared all of the shelves of them.

Gently placing them in the trolley before waiting for me to point out more.

I pointed to the powerades before telling them I only want the red ones.

Throwing all of the red powerades in the trolley, filling both of my legs up.

I pointed to all of the rock stars, quickly grabbing them and throwing them in making me smile.

After spotting v and red bull, I just give them thumbs up before I laid back slowly closing my eyes.

After a few minutes of silence, I felt something soft with leather placed on my body gently, opening my eyes i glance up to see Alice smiling giving me a wink, seeing her in her shirt.

She placed her jacket over me like a blanket oh how sweet of her.

While Chris pushed me quietly, closing my eyes and turning over I slowly fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Jealous like hell

Chapter 6

Opening my eyes when I could hear people talking, I see Chris pushing the trolley along with Alice beside him.

Watching him talk to Alice before glancing down at me and seeing me awake, giving me a smile.

'Hey sleepy head' he said with a smile before turning down a lane.

'Hi' I blurt out while rubbing my eyes.

'How was your sleep' Alice asked me nicely with an amused smile on her face.

'Good' I answered her question.

How long was I out?' I asked them with a yawn before stretching my legs.

'2 hours' Chris said before stopping and grabbing something off a shelf.

'You guys have been shopping for that long?' I asked them shocked at how long it took to get all of the food.

'Well technically you have been sleeping for 2 hours' Alice corrected me with a smirk while Chris chuckled softy.

'I have to grab something's' I them with a shy smile.

What things' Chris asked looking down at me briefly before grabbing some chips?

'Personal things Chris' I told him trying not to blush. I need some surfers and spray and gel, soup and razors.

Oh ok' he muttered before coming back over to the trolley and picking me up by the underarms and lifting me up and out of the trolley before carefully placing me on the ground.

He stood with me for a few minutes like he was seeing how my legs were.

'Here's a basket' Alice said while handing me a red basket.

'Thanks' I grab the basket of her hands before feeling her cold hands.

'Where would I find you after I'm done?' I asked them not wanting to get lost.

'Tea and coffee, biscuit lane' he told me with a smile.

Nodding to him and turning around and turning left, walking past lane with all of the paper, toilet paper and cleaning lane.

Walking past the dog food lane before stopping when I spotted what I was looking for.

Slowly walking down the lane before stopping.

Starting with the deodorant walking past the sports for mans.

Grabbing a can of lynx excite and lynx voodoo can, throwing them in the basket in my hand.

Putting can of lynx Africa and lynx dark temptation in the basket with the others.

Throwing lynx anit hangover and lynx click into the basket, I needed a lot of deodorant.

Lynx anarchy and lynx Apollo into the basket.

Looking down and seeing eight cans of deodorant and smiling before walking down farther too where the gel was.

Stopping when I saw was razor packs, grabbing one with a reusable one.

Walking back towards the gel.

Seeing moose head and grabbing a red hair shaping dough and blue defining paste.

Turning around and walking to the other side to see black dye, grabbing it and throwing it in with the gel. I'm dying my hair black.

Seeing some lip care, I reach over and grab some lip palm.

Also grabbing some lynx shower gel and putting it in the basket.

Seeing the pads, I grab 10 boxes of them and put them in the bottom so no one sees them.

Turning back to the other side I grab a box of band aids.

Looking down and seeing I got everything in this lane, I walk to the end turn left and walk past 5 lanes before turning down the clothing lane.

Looking at the rack of magazines, I grab a Austrian motorbike magazine and games empire magazine putting it on top of the cans in the basket.

Throwing a game informer magazine and Xbox 360, PlayStation magazines on top of the others.

Sensing someone behind me and also hearing them breathing heavy on my back, without turning around to see who it is.

'Hello Caitlin' I greet her kindly knowing it was her because of the way she was breathing on my back.

And knowing she was following and watching me closely.

'Kmart' she glowed out aggressively making me slowly turn around to meet her eyes which were burning with fire.

'How can I help you?' I asked her before walking past her to get to the DVDs.

Hearing her follow me from behind, god does she ever let it go?

Picking up a peter pan DVD and throwing it in the basket.

'Stay away from Claire you sick little sociopath' she very hostile with rage.

'Ha-ha if you haven't noticed I have been staying away from her, she's the one who can't stay away from me, she comes up to me and talks' I explained to her calmly turning around to see her looking at me with hatred.

'Who would want to talk to a sick puppy?' she yelled at me with anger pointing at me.

'Well because puppies are cute and Claire thinks my cute so that's why she talks to me' I told her with a devils smirk before turning around and walking off.

Not expecting her to attack, she grabbed my arm and pushed me up against the shelves with strength. Dropping the basket on the ground in surprise.

'Claire doesn't thinks your cute your just a person who has fucked up problems' she screamed in my face making me close my eyes as my ears started to ring.

Just as I was about to tell her I was joking and to calm down, I heard a loud groan making us both turn our heads towards the sound in the loading bay just 10 feet up ahead of us.

'Did you hear that?' she asked me with fear looking at me.

'You heard it too'? I asked her shocked that she heard it and I didn't imagine it.

Turning to see her nod her head before slowly leaning back, making me bend over before we heard another big piercing screams making us jump and cover both our ears in pain at the loud scream.

'Shit what is that!' Caitlin yelled in panic holding her ears in pain.

'Caitlin' I called her loudly.

'What'? She asked dumbly.

'Run!' I shouted before quickly grabbing the basket and turning around and sprinting down the lane with Caitlin beside me.

Turning my head to see a big axe man running our way with a big axe in his hand before screaming loudly.

Turning and skidding around the corner before seeing Claire with Chris and Carlos with Alice guns pointed behind us.

Watching them shoot it repeatly but it's still coming.

Quickly turning right down a lane while Caitlin ran to the others, stopping and climbing up the shelves before I axe man turned and swang his axe, knocking down the rows.

Reaching the top and jumping to the other one and the next one before I ran out of shelves to jump on. Turning around to see the axe hit the shelve I was on and making it fall down with me.

'Kmart!' I could hear Chris yell over the gun shots.

Landing on the ground and passing out.


	8. Chapter 8

Jealous like hell

Chapter 8

Claire's POV

I was as scared and upset as I watched Kmart drop to the ground in front of us while Alice managed to kill the axe man, feeling Caitlin clung to me tightly making me snap of the daze while Chris yelled out to Kmart with Betty and Carlos running over to the unconscious girl.

'NOOO!' I screamed loud at her falling making me put a hand over my mouth feeling a sob coming up my throat.

Pushing Caitlin away and quickly making my way over and gasping and shaking my head at the sight of her.

'Chase and Otto can you get everyone back to the car park please and Carlos you and Betty take Kmart back while Alice and Chris scan the whole mall to see if there is any more of them waiting' I ordered everyone feeling in control now before noticing everyone was staring at me.

Seeing Alice watching me with a smirk and Carlos looking at me in shock while betty just smiled and Chris nodded at me, turning I see chase staring at me looking uncertain but not moving beside him was Otto who was looking around confused.

'NOW!' I yelled at loudly in frustration making everyone jump and get into action making me roll my eyes them.

Carlos and Betty carefully picked up Kmart while chase and Otto got all of the kids heading back to the car park while I watched Alice and Chris walking off down the other way. Seeing my brothers head dropped down while Alice was walking beside him

_Think his better off staying with Kmart, he has looked after her since I've ignored her._

Chris!' I yelled out to my brother sensing his mood. Seeing him stop and turn around looking at me with hope in his eyes.

'I believe Kmart would want to wake up to see you by her side' I told him with a small smile making him chuckle before running back over and pulling me in a bear grip hug before kissing me on the forehead before running after Carlos with Kmart in his arms.

Leaving me alone with Caitlin and feeling her tighten her grip on my hand making me very uneasy beside her. _I'm going to lose it_

'Caitlin let go of me, I'm losing patience right now and I don't want to upset you' I managed to spat out calmly before standing waiting for her to let go but no, growing under my breath and reaching down ripping Caitlin's fingers from my hand making her gasp in surprise.

'Now get out of my sight' I whispered feeling very aggressive about the turn of events. Hearing her walk away making me chill out a bit, I let out a big breath.

_Why wasn't I there in time, bloody hell Kmart is hurt because I couldn't protect her and I pushed her away even when I promised I would look after her? It's my fault I've been favouring Caitlin and leaving Kmart in the shadows when she was the first one I let in my heart._

_No wonder Kmart hates me and won't look at me, I haven't even told her I love her. Well that's going to change!' I will tell her every day from now on. Things are going to change around here._

'Caitlin!' I yelled her name realising she was the last person with Kmart before the axe man came. _What were they talking about? Wait axe man can only hunt by smell and loud._

'Yes Claire you don't have to yell out I'm just here' Caitlin said in a shakily voice watching Claire with an scared expression since Claire was acting funny since Kmart lost conscious.

'You were the last one to talk to Kmart, what were you talking about?' I asked her feeling anxious.

'Oh well we were just talking about stuff' she muttered quietly avoiding Claire's cold stare directed in her way.

'What stuff?' I asked getting curious by the way she won't make eye contact with me.

'Well err about horse's she answered me with smile making me look at her in disbelief before quickly hiding it and returning the smile back.

'Oh ok well you can go now' I told her with a gentle voice not wanting her to know I knew she lied but instant she walked away in a down mood.

'Claire come in?' my radio boomed hearing Mikey's voice, quickly grabbing it and replying back.

'I think you would wanna see this' he sounded hesitant about whatever he found.

'Ok copy that I'm on my way!' I told him in the radio before walking out of Coles and into the centre of the mall, seeing the doors up ahead with the ramp.

_Mikey sounded off, like something he wasn't happy with it and little upset, but what. I have never heard him sound like that before. _

Reaching the sliding doors in record time as I was in a rush since I was very on edge about what Mikey found.

Stepping out into the cold chilly car park I see Otto and chase playing a tag game with the kids where I catch Caitlin sitting down watching with a sad smile on her face, looking to the other side I spot Carlos and Chris talking.

Seeing Mikey's van next to Chris's new car, quickly walking over there in a stomp _since I really wanted to know what the hell was going on behind my back._

_Catching Caitlin lie to me and Mikey sounding very uncertain I knew someone big was happening but what?_

_Why would Caitlin lie to me? Unless she's hiding something? But what why couldn't she tell me._

Standing next to the van _thinking about whether I should go in or wait oh god I'm anxious why_

Knocking on the backdoor very shyly feeling sick to the stomach.

'Come on in Claire' I hear Mikey's voice making me open the door before hopping in to see him watching me with this expression on his face, _guilt? Tense and upset, disbelief?_

'Mikey you look like you've seen a dead body? Are you ok?' I asked him concerned for him as I am looking at his pale face while he rubbed his hands over his jeans nervously.

'I might as well be' he muttered quickly before turning away from me making me stare at him in confusion. _Did I hear him right, did he really just say that? Did he just say he might as well see a dead body? What the hell is going on!?_

'So what did you find?' I asked him watching his expression before he glances at me anxiously.

'Better I just show you then tell you since I don't even want to talk about it' he explained to me before letting out a shakily breath and hitting play on his computer before he shifted the screen to me.

Watching as the screen flicks before showing me Kmart picking up some magazines while seeing Caitlin walk up behind her and just stands there breathing heavy behind Kmart. _What the hell?_

'Hello Caitlin' Kmart greeted her with a straight face with her back to her.

'Kmart' Caitlin glowed out in aggressively before she turned around and looks at Caitlin with a calm tone. _Why is she so aggressive to Kmart? I have never seen Caitlin like this before._

'How can I help you?' Kmart asked her before walking past her over to the DVDs while Caitlin followed behind closely but giving Kmart no personal space.

_What on earth is going on?_

Watching Kmart pick up a peter pan DVD and throwing it in the basket.

'Stay away from Claire you sick little sociopath' Catlin yelled out very hostile with rage. _She just did not say that oh my god_

'Ha-ha if you haven't noticed I have been staying away from her, she's the one who can't stay away from me, she comes up to me and talks' Kmart explained to her calmly turning around to see her Caitlin staring daggers at her.

_Caitlin didn't tell me this, she said they talked but not talked. She lied because she knew I would hate her if I found out well she's in deep shit now._

'Who would want to talk to a sick puppy?' she yelled at Kmart with anger pointing at her. I watched in pure shock at hearing Catlin mention Kmart as a sick puppy. Feeling my mouth drop in surprise at hearing and seeing Catlin in the screen.

'Well because puppies are cute and Claire thinks my cute so that's why she talks to me' Kmart told her with a devils smirk before turning around and walking off. _That's my Kmart, that'll girl_

Chuckling and letting out a snort at Kmart's comment causing Mikey to turn and glance at me with a smirk on his face.

'Yeah I laughed too when I heard her say that' he said with amused voice.

_Oh my god, Kmart wasn't the one starting trouble it was Catlin, Kmart was walking away even tho she knew Catlin was nasty to her. She stayed away because I told her too and no wonder she hates me._

Not expecting her to attack, she grabbed Kmart's arm and pushed her up against the shelves with strength, watching Kmart Drop the basket on the ground in surprise.

_Oh hell no she did not just do that!' that's it I'm going to kill her! How dare she do that, no wonder she fucking lied, that fucking brat is so dead._

Getting up in alarm and about throw open the door and talk to Caitlin before Mikey gripped my arm hard stopping me in the progress.

'Claire just watch the end of it please before you go beheading that girl' he said with smile and watery eyes. Nodding to continue to watch the scene. _He knows me as well as Kmart._

'Claire doesn't thinks your cute your just a person who has fucked up problems' she screamed in Kmart's face making her close her eyes as my ears started to ring.

Feeling tears fall down endlessly before I start to cry as I watch and feeling my anger boil deep inside me.

Just as Kmart was about to tell her something, they heard a loud groan making them both turn our heads towards the sound in the loading bay just 10 feet up ahead of them.

'Did you hear that?' Caitlin asked Kmart with fear looking at her.

'You heard it too'? Kmart asked her sounding shocked that she heard it and she didn't imagine it.

Turning to see Caitlin nod her head before slowly leaning back, making Kmart bend over before another big piercing screams making them jump and cover both their ears in pain at the loud scream.

'Shit what is that!' Caitlin yelled in panic holding her ears in pain.

'Caitlin' Kmart called her loudly.

'What'? She asked dumbly.

'Run!' she shouted before quickly grabbing the basket and turning around and sprinting down the lane with Caitlin beside her.

Mikey reaching over and turning it off before quickly wiping his eyes making me shake in anger before feeling like shit.

'That's why she lied to me' I whispered before wiping my face with my hands.

'What Caitlin lied to you?' he asked before shaking his head annoyed.

'Yes I asked her what they were talking about since she was the last person with Kmart.' I explained to him before he handed me a tissue.

'And what did she say?' he asked but he knew whatever it was a lie.

'That they were talking about horse's I answered him and he just snorted and grunted in disbelief.

'Kmart doesn't like let alone ride horse's he said to me making me nod my head in agreement.

'I know she doesn't even like them so I knew that she was lying' I explained to him giving me shake of my head that _Caitlin thought she would get away from something like this and I wouldn't find out, she was wrong._

'And the best part is she doesn't suspect a thing so she doesn't know I knew she was lying' I calmly explained to Mikey with an evil smirk. _Time to get back at her for Kmart._

'And I'm guessing she didn't know that we were recording and watching the cameras around the mall, so she doesn't even know that you just watched her fight with Kmart for no reason' he said spinning on his chair with a big smile on his face.

Yep had no idea what's so ever' I told him with a smile bigger than his.

'What do you have in mind Claire?' he asked curious about what I was going to do to that poor little girl.

'Something only a sick sociopath would do' I repeated Caitlin's words in an amused voice thinking about her face what I have in plan for her.

'Hey Mikey' I called him as I just opened the back door before turning around and looking at him.

'Yeah' he glanced at me with confusion.

'Kmart is going to be alright she's a fighter' I told him easing his worry about Kmart since I knew he cared for her like I did.

He just nodded and thanked me, waving goodbye and exiting the van to walk over to Carlos who was having a drink.

'Claire what's going on?' he whispered to me quietly like he knew someone big was happening.

'A lot of things and trust me you don't want to know but just don't lose your marbles about what I'm about to do' I explained to him in a deadly voice looking at Caitlin who was smiling and giggling at game the boys were playing. _She won't be smiling for long not after I'm finished with her._

'Ok err and depends what it is and what are you going to do' he asked looking at me confused and alarmed like he knew what I was thinking.

'Like I said before trust me and don't lose your marbles' I contained to tell him before.

'How's Kmart'? I asked him deciding to change the subject and I very worried about Kmart. _My Kmart_

'She's ok but her leg is gone, Betty tried everything but the bone was completely crushed' Carlos explained slowly to her feeling her pain for Kmart. _Her leg? You mean oh no_

'Her leg? I asked feeling very upset about the news but I stayed strong.

'Err yes her right leg' he muttered quietly to me knowing I was trying my best to keep control.

'How's my brother?' I asked him remembering my brother loved Kmart making her special in our lives.

'He's quiet' he said to me letting out a breath before glancing at me looking worried and tired.

'That's the first sign' I told him me and my brother are the same, when we are upset we both get quiet and that's the first sign to know something happened.

'Yes I noticed and it's not his fault or yours ok so don't blame yourself' Carlos told me looking me straight in the eyes showing me his concern for me and Chris about Kmart's wellbeing.

'Yes I know Carlos if you see Chris just tell him I'll be with him soon, just got to throw away the rubbish' I muttered loud enough so only he heard me.

'Oh ok anything else?' he asked me kindly almost feeling sorry for me.

'No that's all thanks' I tell him and leave him standing alone as I walk over to Caitlin with a smirk on my face.

Watching her glance up and smile to me before running over to me.

'Hey Claire how's Kmart?' she asked me with an innocent face, _how could I not see this. This going to be fun_

'Oh she is just one sick little puppy' I told her with an serious tone while keeping a straight face, watching her stare at me in shock before recovering quickly and giving me smile.

'Oh that's no good, what are the problems?' she asked with a soft voice.

'Oh you know just fucked up problems' I told her in a mock voice giving her a hard look before she gasp in shock and stared at me with wide eyes. _Busted, she's so dead to me._

Bending down to my knees, leaning close to her ear making her freeze in fear.

'What did you think you could get away with something like this without me finding out? I whispered in her ear making her shake in fright.

'Yeah well sorry to disappoint you but that doesn't happen with me' I continue to talk to her like a piece of meat. _I could almost smell her fear._

'Anyway who would want to talk to a sociopath like me? I shouted getting the kids and Otto attention while Carlos watched confused as what was going on and Caitlin blushing deeply clearly embarrassed for being caught.

'And Kmart was right, she is cuter then you' I said to her watching her mouth drop from shock.

'I prefer blondes sorry' I told her with a smirk at her hurt expression. Standing up and turning around as I walk back over to Carlos who was blinking like he didn't know if it was a dream or not. Watching him staring at me before smirking like he was happy.

'I'm guessing you're not going to let Kmart of your sight now?' he asked already knowing answer but wanting to hear it from her.

'Hell yes I am' I told him with a smirk as I give him a high five before making my way over to the ambulance.

Reaching the vehicle and knocking softly before I heard 'come in' smiling I open the door and hop in and closing the door behind me.

Turning around I see Kmart lying on the bed and a white sheet over her feet to her whist. Glancing up to see Chris staring at her before giving me a small smile before noticing Betty was not in here.

'Betty has gone to get a supplies for Kmart's new leg' Chris explained to me and stoking her hair.

'I missed her' I muttered quietly feeling my eyes starting to string. _I really did._

'I know and I think she would love to hang with you like old times' he said giving me a warm smile before gasping my hand and giving it a squeeze.

'I don't think it's that easy, she hates me' I told him feeling very upset with myself for not getting there in time.

'It's quite the opposite Claire' he explained to me with a smile.

Looking up to see him nod to my question about Kmart.

'So now you just make it up for her' Chris explained to me with a lazy grin.

'Yes I sure will, things are going to change around here and you will like them' I told him with a smile before joining him next to the bed, stoking Kmart's hand while he stoked her hair.


End file.
